


Primal Attraction

by Perversity



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aela the Huntress - Freeform, F/M, Lust, Primal Attraction, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversity/pseuds/Perversity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aela turns the main character into a werewolf, they develop a primal attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Attraction

Aela, the skilled huntress and senior member of the Companions guild, let out a very uncharacteristic growl of approval when she felt their latest member, a Nord named Auriken, slide his teeth along her neck. He had only been a member for a few weeks, and he had already garnered quite a mythic reputation amongst his fellow mates.

When Skjor asked if she would use her blood to turn Auriken into a werewolf, she didn’t think much of it. She’d never done it before, but she had seen it and it didn’t look like a problem. Looks can be deceiving, as she later found out. Just days after his transformation, Aela felt an odd longing she couldn’t explain for the handsome warrior.

She’d always been independent and headstrong, and her intimidating demeanor has contributed to the fact that she hasn’t had many lovers over her life. She had sex only very rarely, and she was definitely okay with that. Her life as both a huntress and a werewolf was satisfying in every way. That is, until she shared her blood with Auriken.

This gave her a strange kind of sense when he was around. She had little difficulty locating him for new assignments, and she found herself missing his presence when he was gone. But there was something else, that longing, that driving need to be as close to him as possible. It became obvious that he was feeling the same connection, and the two started to spend more time together without even realizing it.

For the first time in her life, Aela began to feel a deep and very primal lust for someone. It nagged at her thoughts every second of every day, frustrating the proud huntress to no end. It didn’t help that she knew he was feeling the same thing, that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Smelling his arousal, his near-overwhelming need to mate with her, hazed her mind and made it impossible to think of anything else.

She would train outside the guild, putting all her sexual energy into something that she could harness. But every time, Auriken gazed at her from a distance, watching as her sweating body went through the motions, and how her firm breasts bounced just slightly with each move. Every once in a while, she would turn to look at him, and their eyes would lock in an intense moment of smoldering need that only ramped up their lust even more.

She also began to watch him as he sparred with the others. He’s like her, quick and agile, there one moment and gone the next. Auriken is a perfect example of Nordic strength and body, but also deceptively gentle when he needs to be. Whenever she watched him move, the wolf at her would demand that she mate now, while the proud huntress in her saw him as someone worthy of her bed.

Aela soon found herself becoming rather possessive, getting predatory whenever one of the other females spent time with him. It was so unlike her, but she couldn’t help it. Her entire being screamed that he belonged to her, even if her independent nature raged against the very idea that she would need anyone in such a way.

And then came the day when a mission came in requiring both of them. They barely lasted an entire day alone together before it finally happened. One moment they were having a meal next to a stream, and then the next they were in each other’s arms, hands wandering, touching what their lust demanded they touch.

No satisfaction came from the surrender, no release of energy that could finally soothe their wild minds. Instead, their lust multiplied tenfold, and when he settled between her legs, she wrapped them around his waist and pulled him down with a satisfied growl of approval. Neither one seemed to care that their clothes were still on, and soon they were writhing against each other, gasps meeting lustful moans, heavy breathing interrupted by lips meeting furiously, demandingly.

When his mouth left hers, she let out a long moan of disapproval that was sharply cut off when his teeth dragged along her neck. Demanding more, she rose her hips up as he thrust down, and the feeling of the bulge in his pants rubbing up hard against her heated core turned every thought into instinct, every feeling into fire that coursed through every nerve in her body.

Without even stopping, they somehow managed to remove her top, revealing her large, firm breasts to his hungry gaze. That predatory look made her whimper in a very feminine way, and when his hands started to roughly squeeze them, she arched her back up off the floor and into his grasp.

No man had ever dared to handle her so roughly before, and while she would have told them off for attempting such a thing before, she relished the feeling at that moment. Every action told her that he needed her just as much as she needed him, and neither of them needed to hold anything back anymore.

His gaze looked down at her possessively, and then his mouth lowered and licked one straining nipple before sucking on the other. Somehow during all of the writhing they had moved closer to the fire, and the sun had long since disappeared over the horizon, illuminating that small area of the world in firelight.

When he finally pulled his lips and hands away from her breasts, he reluctantly leaned up and started to hastily remove his leather armor. It took longer than either one of them would have liked, but when he next slid between her legs, their clothes were thrown away, somewhere beyond the light of the fire.

She could tell he pleased with her body by the look in his eyes as he drank in every inch of her. Every inch of her body seemed to fit her form. Subtle muscles flexed with each movement but weren’t quite a prominent as he expected they would be. She looked every bit the sexy woman, but she also had that strength about her, that special thing that makes you realize she can still be sexy and dangerous at the same time.

She had some scars here and there, most of them from the various animals she hunted, but they only added to her allure as far as his lust-addled brain was concerned. When her strong, but smooth legs wrapped around him for the second time, he pressed his large cock against her wet opening. The wolf in him told him to thrust into her, and make the strong woman his mate.

Her wolf seemed to agree, because her legs suddenly tightened and with a loud groan from both of them he entered her hard enough to be fully sheathed within her grasping pussy in an instant. Neither of them was relying on instinct. That would imply they had or even wanted a choice in the matter. As soon as he entered her, he pulled out and thrust in balls-deep again, feeling a strong surge of pride as he made her cry out sharply at the feeling of being taken.

They instinctively found a rhythm and started to writhe and push against each other, their hips meeting hard enough to hear the smacking sound of flesh against flesh. With their bodies finally getting what they’d been lusting after, nothing could be held back. Their moans, groans, gasps and occasional growls were loud and passionate and that’s exactly what they needed.

Their hands and mouths, greedy for more, thoroughly explored whatever skin they could reach. Her breasts had a few noticeable teeth marks on them, and his skin was marred with long scratches when his thrusts brought her closer to the beast within. Deep down inside, they both knew they were marking each other, staking their claim so that all will know not to come between them.

The pace was brutal and rough, their bodies would no doubt feel the effects later, but they held off their release as long as possible. However, holding their lust at bay for so long had taken its toll on the two of them, and he lowered his body down to hers, her firm breasts flattening against his chest. No words were needed, they weren’t even possible, and they just knew that the climax was approaching.

They looked into each other’s eyes as the speed of their thrusts slowed and became more powerful, her body shaking with each push and one sharp cry of intense pleasure leaving their mouths after the next. They both screamed out their pleasure when weeks of lust was finally allowed release. His hot semen shot burst after burst inside her body, and she shuddered powerfully as her climax ripped through her system and the dual satisfaction of knowing she gave her mate the most powerful orgasm of his life.

It took a while before they could focus on anything but each other, but eventually their inner beasts calmed down and they were brought back to reality. But the two of them had to admit to themselves, reality is much better now than it was before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Skyrim fic posted on another fanfiction site. I decided to write something short and to the point, with Aela and the main character developing a strong attraction to each other after he's turned, leading them to a situation where they can't resist each other anymore.
> 
> It was a lot of fun to write, but shorter than I thought it would be. At the time there was a lot of attention being paid to this pairing so it seemed like a good one to start with.


End file.
